The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zoysia matrella and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Shadow Turf’. ‘Shadow Turf’ represents a new cultivar of zoysiagrass for use as a turfgrass wherever zoysiagrass is adapted.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Shadow Turf’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation at his nursery in Lubbock, Tex. in March 2005. The parentage of ‘Shadow Turf’ is unknown. ‘Shadow Turf’ was selected for its uniformity and performance in shady conditions and was subsequently evaluated in comparison trials and by DNA fingerprinting to further determine its uniqueness and its potential use as a turfgrass.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooting stem cuttings that included stolons and rhizomes in Lubbock, Tex. in April 2005 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.